The beast at bay
by Whatdiduexcpect
Summary: For bs13 horror competition. Patricia's family always believed she was crazy, believed she was delusional, believed she was a beast and now 4 years on, she is back and ready to do whatever it takes to get what she deserves. They always say revenge is a dish best served cold, just ask Patricia's stepdad. Peddie, and at the end Jara. Finished.
1. Where did i go wrong

Thank you for clicking on this story, it is for the amazing bs13 horror completion, I'm sure you all will have read her amazing fanfics, but if you have not you should definitely check them out, you will not regret it. This is just a short starter chapter and this fanfic will not get on to the horror part till about chapter 3. I do not own house of Anubis or the movie killing daddy, which if you have watched you will probably get from this fan fiction why I have written that. So on with the story.

Patricia was always one for getting pulled into the bosses office, in her head it meant she was getting a pay rise but it never ended up like that, the Anubis grad had to admit though getting a job at rainbow unicorn land was never her smartest idea, but she really needed the money, another bad idea was locking the bosses diva son, Eddie Miller, in the toilets all night, especially when the poor girl had no idea what he was capable of.

Arriving back at her little apartment after being fired, again (you see this happened before at a little café near a river, working in a bakery shop, being a hairdresser, life guard, sweet seller, hotel worker, at a pub, a sports club, beauty pallor and well you get the idea) she found out that someone had changed the lock, to a key one and not the normal code combination lock, typical. She walked into the owner of the apartments, Mick Campbell, who was enjoying a sandwich, office. Mick "Miss Williams your rent is overdue". Patricia replied to this by yelling "but I have no money... Do you want to give me 10 minutes to freshen up and then we can discuss the mater further in my room". Fabien was torn between the idea of sex or his peanut butter sandwich.

After receiving the keys the Goth girl walk into her apartment and skyped her long time best friend Joy mercer, that girl was the only thing keeping Patricia sane and if anything happened to her, well let's just hope nothing does. Suddenly there was an angry knock, on Patty's front door. The Goth girl yelled back to her abusive crime bound, ex-boyfriend Jerome Clark, she would be there in 10 seconds while Patricia packed all her stuff into her bag and jumped out the window and then into what she thought was Jerome's sports car and drove off until the car broke down in the middle of a unknown to the map village called Dust Thorpe, I wonder whether its dusty there..

Patricia who was currently at a payphone trying to call home, but this was no Maroon 5 moment, Patricia hated the thought of calling home, the thought her stepdad, the one that her mum had had an affair with and coursed her dad to kill himself, while her stepdad talked about how Crazy her and her stepdad were and even her mum agreed. Another thing Trixie hated was her perfect twin sister, who was ever so successful, and agreed with everyone else about how crazy her real dad was, Piper had always been the better twin, with her successful Carrera and her beautiful big eyes and dyed blonde, movie star hair, nobody would ever be able to tell they were twins. She had tried to call her best friend Joy but she had not answered which was odd. She typed in the number and herd the phone ring into the house, someone answered it, she held her breath, the voice of her sister was heard, and she hung up. Screw them Patricia was just going to turn up.

Thank you for reading, if you have time please review if you liked the first chapter or have any ideas for the rest of the story which I am still writing, I really hope that there are not loads of mistakes because last time I uploaded a story I suddenly saw loads of mistakes. Thanks-J


	2. Unberlivable

**Hi so sorry for the long update,sibuna, i keep saying Sibuna like all the time without even thinking, i once said it in the middle of class and everyone stared at me like i was . Other than my best friend my brother and my parents who i have litrally forced to watch every episode, know one knows what i am even talking about. Sorry about any mistakes.**

Typical, just typical, when she arrived at the house there was a notice on the door that said they were all at the hospital, however there was another payphone near by, which was really weird, but lucky and she finally called her fokes, who were ever so delated to hear from there little crazy girl not. Out of frustration she called Joy but a kid with the most annoying voice answered the phone.

Patricia arrived back at the house an hour later with her mum Trudy and her sister Pipper, Trixie was feeling rather smug after visiting the hospital and finding out that her stepfather, the one who called her crazy and killed her dad, had been in car accident and was known currently in a coma, the family layer Fabien Rutter had made a comment about how her step father had a good will, this fact stayed in the girls mind. Patricia then asked Trudy whether she could go in her stepdads office to make a phone call and after 100 attempts at phoning Joy she gave up and looked though her stepdads things to find a gun, with a full set of bullets and under it she found two wills, an old one which split the money equally between all three of them and one that just cut her out completely. The Goth girl knew what she had to do to get exactly what she deserved, but she also knew it was going to be nasty.

An hour later and after tricking Pipper into letting her borrow her beautiful, but slutty cloths, she was flirting with a drunken, high man, thanks to her spiking his drink, Fabien Rutter. Taking the opportunity she suddenly pashed married man Fabien and next thing the two adults were sexing it out in a hotel room. However something was watching them, throw the glass.

Patricia was walking out the hotel room, when a man suddenly grabbed her and put a knife right up to her throat. Patty although in pain, tried not show it, she wasn't going to let that slime ball get the satisfaction of hurting her."You have coursed me a lot of trouble Yacker, stealing my car maybe i should kill you know before you,..." yelled an angry Eddie who was now drawing scarlet red, fresh, blood from the Goth girls neck."ugghh i though that was Jerome's and anyway what were you doinging in that part of the neighbourhood, daddy fired you" replied Patricia. "Funny story, i was looking for you, you see i have been friends with this girl Joy Mercer ever since high school, she was like a sister to me, so yesterday went to her house to see her and we have a lovely tea and she slipped into the conversation that she really missed you, and that you guys had not spoken in ages, next thing I know and the post man comes so I go outside to collect the mail, and then she's dead". "YOUR LYING JOY IS NOT DEAD". "Why would i lie about this". "Nooo she can't be dead, she's my best friend, shut up you dumb asshole". As the tears begin to soak the shattered girl's eyes, Eddie begins to realise the knife. Patricia know realized she had nothing, her and Joy had been as close as SpongeBob and Patrick, and know if what Eddie was saying was true, she might as well get blood on her hands and get sweet revenge from those who have wronged her and joy starting with her stepdad. Eddie stared at the destroyed girl until he remembered why he came "I need 50,000 pounds or i will just kill you"(way to be blunt Eddie). A suddenly angered Patricia sobs "Can't you just steal a new car or get one of daddy". Eddie replies "No it's not the car it's what stashed in the front seat that is worth the money, anyway do you have a reason for me not to kill you". "No I have 50,000, I can get you the money but you have to do me a favour, kill a dying man with a big will".

The next day Patricia meet up with Fabien in a secluded place ready to put faze 2 of her plan into action. Fabien "This can't happen again im a married man". Patricia "Your right this can't happen again eww, I will soon be rich lady, because you are going to change my stepfathers will to the original one". Fabien replies in distress "no way, i could lose my job and go to jail". Patricia takes her mobile phone out and shows Fabien a video on her phone, of Fabien and Patricia having sex from the other night, the tough girl knew that, if Fabien's wife Mara who was getting very close to Jerome, the slime ball she used to date, found out three marriage would be over. Fabien knew what he had to do.

**Thank you for reading, still waiting on a house of anubis season 4, but it does not seem verry likely now. If there was i would deafinatly audition, i think they used to film it in liverpool or somwhere around -J.**


	3. Thud

Later that night, Trudy, Piper and Patricia, were watching old romantic movies while drinking red wine and sharing chocolate, Patricia could think of a million other places she would rather be, but tonight was the night she accomplished her goal. Trudy was thinking about how nice it was to see her two beautiful, angelic daughters getting on so well. She exclaimed "It's so lovely to have you back Patricia we missed you so much, it's great to see that everything worked out in the end". This really wound Patricia up how insensitive Trudy was being, her real father was still dead and her step father would be soon enough.

After receiving a text from the hot American, Patricia, who was soon to be a rich lady after hiring Eddie to kill her step dad and changing back his will, with the help from Fabien, went out for a little walk, the girl loved to take walks at midnight in the pouring rain, because apparently it helped her clear her brain. She saw a little black old looking coin on the floor and went to pick it up, suddenly there was a load boom. The Goth girl fell to the floor paralyzed; the only thing she could do was move her jade green eyes and from her short vision, caused by the rain, she could only see a dark figure approaching, silently. From the dim reflection of the moon Patricia could tell that the gloomy figure, was a girl with long curly brown hair and a slim figure, thud the person steeped closer, thud, Patricia now worked out who stood before her, thud the girl was in fact Joy Mercer, bang Joy Mercer was now dead, scarlet red blood flooded out her like in some twisted horror movie, thud Patricia blacked out.


	4. Fairy dust

**Hi this is kind of a fllier chapter, but i have verry little internet, so i have no idea when i will next be able to update, hopefully this chapter will not confusse you to much. Thanks for reading.**

In front of Patricia there was an angelic glow, she felt calm,which she nearly never felt, almost even peaceful, a dark haired girl, lightly stepped towards her, the girl had a strange aura surrounding her kind of like a ghost caught in headlights and stretching out from her sides, were the most beautiful things Patricia has ever seen, the girl had pure white wings, like the colour of snow, she looked completly inoccent like a baby, crawling for the first time. Joy exclamed quietly "I am the tooth fairy". Patricia completly confused replied "umm, what the hell Joy, you are not the freaking tooth fairy, we learned the tooth fair does not exist when we were like, about 10 and that weird Victor guy at our old boarding school, sneaked into our pink yucky dorm and attempt to put a 10p coin under your pillow, until that really weird Alfie kid broke into our dorm and yelled the aliens have arrived, with his mates traling behind, so I rugby tackled the alien/tooth fairy/Victor to the ground". Joy, her pale dress swishing in the cool breazy wind repeated "I am the tooth fairy". Patricia "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, you are not the fucking tooth fairy". Joy "God Patty I have better things to do then appear in your dream and then argue with you, if I want to be the tooth fairy, in dream land, I can be, anyway that's not why I am here" Patricia, not remembering the days events or the fact that Joy is meant to be dead "So why are you here, Joy". Joy replies seriously "To warn you that, what is in front of you soon, is not completely there, and who she is, is not who she aperies to be." Patricia sarcastically "You know, that makes complete sense….not, seriously Joy what the hell is going on". Suddenly the angel like girl disappeared, and Patricia started screaming" Joy come back, Joy, I miss you please come back". But she had gone, and Patricia had woken up to cold harsh reality.

"Is she dead? "exclaimed a scared female voice. "She probably wishes she was" Replied a emotinless male voice. "Jerome, don't be so mean. "cried the kinder female. "Mean, you do not grow in a business like this without being mean, Mara dear". "Year, but it was not our choice, we had to join Rufus gang, if we had not, you would be dead right now and I could not go on with out you, so this was are only option, really I hate playing the heartless villain, because underneath it all I am just a scared little collage girl, like half the girls we torture, this is just so messed up." "Jaffrey you know I don't do sappy talks, but do not worry, whatever the cost, I will get us out of this I swear, but for know you are going to have to keep up this act, because one it is extremely sexy and two if Rufus finds out you, we are a phoney he is going to kill both of us and I would hate that, I mean so what if we have to sacrifice one extremely bitch ex-girlfriend". Mara horified by the thought of killing another person, although usally the people who entered, normaly did not live, it still never got easier on her each time."Jerome…I think she is waking up". The small girl, put a strand of her curled black hair behind her shoulders, but the blue eyed boy to her left took her hand of her head and held it in his own, it was true what he said, he was really planning to get her out of this no matter what, although he was to stubborn to actual say it, he loved the book smart girl, to his right, more than he loved him self or anything else.


	5. 666

**Thanks for reading, if you have time please review, because i would love to recive your thoughts.**

Patricia felt extremely irritated that she was almost conscious, she didn't want to wake up, to live life, to be happy, to walk into the sunshine, not that Patty actually liked sunshine, but you get the idea. Why did Joy have to die. Life without Joy would be complete torture, they had been friends since before time, well 18 years anyway, it almost wasn't fair. How come Joy got to die, while Patricia got to live. When Patricia's eyes finally worked again much to her dismay, she realized, she was completely trapped, the room she was in, if you could really call it a room, was completely pitch black and scattered around the floor, which was a burnt sienna colour if you were wondering, was old bones, more to the point human bones, which you could tell were covered in cobwebs and if you looked really closely you could see knife wounds. Looking down Patricia saw, that not only was she bond to a chair, but her hands were covered in a deep maroon treacle like substance, blood, not only that, but it appeared to have formed into the number six hundred and sixty six. Unlike most people the Goth girl was not actually fussed that she was covered in blood, because she wanted to die anyway, but first she wanted sweet revenge. A moment later a man who looked about 6 foot 1, to be exact walked and had a scar on his check, slowly walked into the little dark, misty room. The man had deep sapphire eyes and was extremely intimidating, in one hand he had a Combat knife and in the a large machine gun which he carried with ease. He grabbed Patricia, forcefully ,untied her and lifted her across the spooky room like she weighed less than a birds feather. Even though Patricia wanted to die desperately, she still scratched, punched and kicked at Rufus Zeno with all her might in one, but all that did was make him angrier than he already was. He took her into a stainless steal room which was boarded up, so that no one could ever get out without the grey creaky door being opened. Rufus was really angry know, but so was Patricia, how dare this old weird man kidnap her and kill her best friend Joy, who the hell did he think he was. Even while Rufus ruthlessly tortured her, she vowed to herself to stay strong and never shown weakness no matter what, like what is the point of giving this twisted man the pleasure of hurting her.

Jerome Clark was ready to make the next massive step in his life and here was as good as any, even if the room was full of old dead bodies. He had realized after the last 24 hours, that he had to destroy all the weaknesses in his life and embrace the change, the blue eyed boy knew it was going to be tough and during secondary school he never dreamed that this would be his life. He slowly walked up to the dark brown haired girl beside him and grabbed a metal thing from his coat pocket next he slowly pulled it up Maras body, towards her head, while grabbing her waist. "Jerome what are you doing" exclaimed Mara a little frightened now by his tense body language. Jerome however shushed the small girl and explained, while mentally kicking himself for how sappy he sounded, "Mara Jeffrey, the love of my life, will you marry me", while giving her the metal ring and sliding it on her thin dainty finger. "Of Corse Jerome, although we are completely different people I think we can make this work so yes ". Jerome wiped his forehead in relief, if she had said no, he would have been completely broken. In the background there was a deep thundering sound like a plane. Mara was completely overjoyed it was like a perfect dream come true, almost surreal, she was soo happy she was going to get married to the love of her life, that is until…..boom! Time froze.


	6. Dead to me

**Sorry if there is lots of mistakes, warning verry sad chapter.**

Mara had always been really frightened of death,it had been like this ever since she was 5 years old and her dad died in a terrible car crash, she always wonder what it was like for him, was he buried under ground with creepy insects eating from his old flesh, or was he in heaven, living like a rich king, who had won the lottery 50 times, however Mara did not believe in the supernatural, because science had proof that, that did not exists…..right, sure she had thought about it a lot, but she used to be a writer, before she had been forced to join Rufuses mean gang of criminals and during her time working at sunny skys newspaper, she had had to write an artical about ghost`s. The small Brunet, was only sure of two things at this point, one that she loved Jerome, her blue eyed boy with all her heart and two she was about to experience what death was like, slowly and girl. After what felt like days, but actually 5 seconds, the fearful, destroyed, young lady gave up, she could not take the tormenting agony any longer and slowly closed her pale, weak eye lids covering her deep brown eyes for the last time in her short, but contently happy life.

The blondish haired boy crawled, well more like struggled around the wreckage, looking for Mara, he knew he was going to die soon but that did not really matter at all to him, he just needed to make sure Mara was ok, why the hell had some fucking ideot, crashed there freaking plain into him and his true love when everything was going so perfectly and know he was dying, overhead her saw the driver of the deep red plane, run out into the dark rainy night, he had brown hair and a familiar look about him, wasn't he the boy from rainbow unicorn land, what's his name, Ella no, Eddie, that was it. If the tall boy would have had any strength left he would have gone after him and killed him, how dare he hurt his one true love, but instead he just lied there praying that Mara was ok, that was untill he died, never knowing wheather Mara Jafray was alive.


	7. Everything ends in a bang!

**Last chapter.**

Eddie Miller ran through the dark , abandoned, old wear house, at 100 miles an hour, looking for his Yacker, he was positive, that Patricia, was going to love him after this, sure his super rich dad, Eric, was probably going to kill him for stealing the family's, luxury jet plane, it was worth it, to gain the love of his one true love. Corny I know. However when he found Patricia, who luckily had not been killed in the plane crash, due to the fact, that the Goth girl had been in the steel, unbreakable room, her reaction was not at all what he had excepted. Patricia, the slightly frightened, but never would admit girl, exclaimed "Why did you tell me Joy was dead". Eddie replied carefully choosing his words, while looking down at the hard, metal, silver, shiny ground "umm I just saved your life, you should be thanking me". However this angered Trixie even more and her face pale face, turned a deep shade of Scarlett " Why would I thank you slime ball, you made me believe she was dead, my best friend, how would you feel if someone did that to you. I hate you and as for saving my life, well I would have got out of here anyway , without having to kill that poor innocent girl, who was with that bastard, Rufus and Jerome, you should heard her life story it was so tragic. While Patricia was going in and out of consciousness , she had been listening to Jerome, who she would never quit forgive, for what he did to her, when he was younger and Mara, who truly had the Angry girls sympathy. Eddies heat was shattering in to two, the cocky American, had been so use to getting what ever he wanted and having girls falling at his feet, that he was destroyed at Patricia's words. She hated him, since he had set eyes on the Goth girl, who had looked completely out of place at Rainbow Unicorn land, he had knew the girl, who know had extremely smudged make-up around her jade green eyes, would be a challenge, but like Jerome, the man he ironically killed, he liked a challenge, especially when it came to Women. Staring at Yacker know, who was sat on the dark steel flooring, he realized she was completely frozen and his eyes began, to leek.

Patricia however had come in contact with the devil, who actually looked a lot more like the Grim Reaper, with his extremely bony, flavescent face, that shows no emotion and dark axe of doom in his left hand that was covered in deep Ruby blood, that's right the devil is a lefty. Patricia started forward in this weird dream world ahead, perfectly still. The devil boomed in his deep, ear splitting voice. "Patricia Williamson, in assisted murder of your own step-father you have sinned and shall be punished with death, anything you say will be held against you new life, in hell. Patricia, who was completely confused and outraged, muttered under her breath. "My life just gets weirder and weirder". The devil however replied in a booming sound "If you have nothing else to say then, I shall kill you and your cocky boyfriend, the same way I killed Joy mercer. Something arose in Patricia, something the Devil had never come across before pure, dark motive, she despised the devil with all her heart for killing Joy, execrated the devil for threatening Eddie, although the girl would never admit it to herself, she was head over heels, in love with the hot American Boy, and could not wait till there next encounter, if it ever happened. She charged at the grim reaper look alike, with all her might, cutting herself on his sharp metal blade, on a stick, that was tearing apart her bare flesh, at a speed quicker than light. However she twisted the knife like blade over, stabbing the devil in the heart and killing him in one swift movement. Her hand hurt her like hell, but that was were she was now, trapped in the deep dark depth's of hell. It is said, if you visit the old abandoned warehouse, that is covered in sculls and bones, then travel into the indestructible, steel room, late on a Friday night, the new devil will come and take you to hell, where you will have to face this biggest demon ever, scary than you could ever have imaged, in your wildest dreams…..Patricia Williamson.

**Thank you everyone, for reading, i hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
